Memorias de un ser alado
by a. fanel grandier
Summary: A-os despues: van recuerda lo vivido, sus familia, la guerra y lo que vino despues de su partida. Capitulo unico.


DISCLIMER: Tenku No Escaflowne es propiedad de Shoji Kawamori, este fic es sin fines de lucro solo es para dar diversión a mentes sedientas de mas Escaflowne xD y las locas alucinaciones de la autora.  
  
"Memorias de un ser alado"  
  
- Que es esto, Hitomi? – decía un hombre de alta estatura , delgado, tez morena, su melena de un negro azabache, gallardo y en sus ojos deslumbraban de un hermoso castaño rojizo.  
  
- Es un diario... – le contesto una joven al lado del hombre, la mujer era alta y delgada, al igual que el, de castaño cabello, tez blanca y ojos de un verde turquesa  
  
- Para que me serviría? – la miro intrigante  
  
- Bueno... sirve para escribir lo que ha pasado en tu vida, lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Puedes escribir sin restricción alguna, al fin y al cabo es algo muy tuyo que nadie debe de leerlo... – volteo a verle – cuando escribas en el yo sabré que estas bien y eres feliz... – sus verdes ojos mostraron tristeza – entiendes... verdad Van?  
  
_-o0o-_  
  
Van abrió los ojos, se sentía perturbado pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Un sueño, ese sueño, lo tuvo una vez hace tiempo, siempre ahí había estado para recordarle aquella despedida que tanto dolor les causo. Todavía podía sentir aquel momento como si ayer hubiese pasado, recordaba su voz, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, el roce de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su verde mirada... parecía como si ella estuviera ahí abriendo los brazos para recibirlo llamándolo con aquella voz que tanto le gustaba. Cerro los ojos para despejar su mente... todavía la amaba?... Tal vez Hitomi deseaba transmitirle algo, para que tuviera una razón para sonreír, sabiendo que el estaba bien. Dio media vuelta sobre su cama quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo de su alcoba, se veía tan impecable... y triste... mente... vacía... así había estado su vida durante tanto tiempo, las personas venían y se alejaban, tal vez era una maldición o su comportamiento, no lo sabia y no quería pensarlo ahora  
  
Se levanto quedando al borde de su cama, paso una mana sobre su melena azabache, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de cuando era joven, estiro su otra mano para tomar una bata de lino azul oscuro, mientras con la mirada recorría su habitación, se levanto calzándose sus zapatos y poniéndose la bata, camino hacia las gruesas cortinas de sus aposentos, retirando una de ellas. Desde esa ventana podía tener amplia vista de la calle principal de Fanelia, su reino, mas exactamente la calle principal que daba de la entrada del pueblo al castillo en la colina frente a un gran y frondoso árbol. Tantas veces había pasado por aquella calle, siendo recibido por sus súbditos después de una dura y larga batalla. Se sentía tan bien llegar a casa y ser visto con orgullo como el rey de Fanelia... pero había otra razón para sentir orgullo como hombre que era... esa fue y es la razón por la cual peleaba con tanto fervor... para defenderla, para de nuevo ver su dulce sonrisa, para estar en su lecho. Y cuantas veces le había esperado ella aquí, parada, mirando por esta vieja ventana, estando atenta a si el regresaba a salvo si cumplía su siempre promesa "estar junto a ella." Recordaba la vez cuando el al regresar de una batalla no la vio... sintió resquebrajar su corazón y un miedo incontrolable le inundo, apresuro su caballo, para llegar tan pronto fuera posible al palacio y al enterarse que su joven esposa había comenzado en parto. Eso le calmo en cierta forma pero sin desaparecer de todo el sentimiento, temía por su esposa y por su heredero... no podría soportar la idea de que ambos fallecieran y la de quedarse de nuevo solo... su mente volvió a la realidad, dio un ultimo vistazo a la ventana dejando correr las cortinas  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta de sus aposentos saliendo de su habitación. Se encontraba en un largo pasillo, envuelto en las penumbras de la noche solo una antorcha a la lejanía iluminaba una escasa porción del lugar, camino sin pensar a donde iba, dejándose conducir solo por sus pies. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera negra, giro el picaporte a su derecha y entro en el lugar, inconscientemente se acerco al escritorio donde prendió una lámpara.  
  
La cálida luz de esta ilumino un poco el estudio. Van levanto la mirada topándose con el retrato de una mujer, de delgado cuerpo, larga cabellera morada que le caian como cascada en la espalda, blanca tez, ojos de un azul profundo y labios carnosos color cereza donde una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba  
  
El hombre suspiro, abrió un cajón a su izquierda de donde saco una libreta forrada de un lila, la abrió como leyendo lo que tenia dentro pero estaba totalmente en blanco. Del mismo cajón saco una pluma de ave y tinta, tomo asiento, mojo la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir...  
  
"No se como comenzar, una amiga me dijo, un día, que servia para desahogarse de las penas y confiar en algo... supongo que ella también se refería a esto"  
  
"Bueno mi historia empieza desde el momento que nací... en que me converti en un heredero para fanelia, mi pueblo natal. Que puedo decir de aquel día? No mucho, supongo, ya que en ese entonces yo no contaba, tanto con la memoria suficiente como de la necesidad de recordar mi forma de vida y lo que seria de ella en el futuro, no, mi mundo era mi madre, Varie Fanel, la primera a quien conocí, mi padre, Gao Fanel, quien me dio el nombre que ahora llevo y mi hermano, a quién respetaría y querría mucho aun después de todo. Pero no sabia que pronto la vida me traería cosas buenas y malas, una amiga inseparable, un amor, amigos, mis padres, mi hermano y fanelia... todo se vería perdido pero a la vez recuperado y que mi propia vida, aquella en la cual yo creía tener el control, estaría en manos de una joven adivina... habitante de la luna fantasma... de nombre Hitomi Kanzaki... si alguien en ese momento me lo hubiese dicho... tal vez no se lo hubiera creído pero... no lo se... me hubiese preparado mejor..."  
  
"Fue, mi nacimiento, un día caluroso de la 12° luna blanca. Toda fanelia se encontraba al pendiente del nacimiento del segundo heredero a la corona de la región, de igual manera mi padre se encontraba ansioso, tiempo después yo entendería el sentimiento que le inundaba en ese momento."  
  
"Si ahí algo de lo cual me conmovido fue el cariño que mis padres sentían, que al ser de diferentes razas se amaban logrando unir sus vidas, hasta inclusive crear tambien nuevas vidas, mi hermano, Folken Lacour De Fanel y yo, Van Slanzar De Fanel."  
  
"Mi madre, única sobreviviente del pueblo conocido como atlantis... quienes llevaron a la destrucción su propia ciudad y gente, y mi padre rey de fanelia. Mi madre por ser de una raza de destrucción, así se conocían, muchas veces, la juzgaron si conocerla, sin saber que era una de las mujeres mas sabias, hermosas y dulces que alguien pudiera conocer, por ello su matrimonio estaba señalado como los peores pero eso no les importo, ellos eligieron seguir juntos... algo que no se perdería aun después de la muerte de ambos."  
  
"La característica de los riujin (gente de atlantis) era tener unas hermosas alas blancas, parecidas a las de un ángel, yo las herede y también mi hermano... desde chico a mi me encantaron y muchas veces desee crecer para poder volar libre tal como mi madre alguna vez lo hizo... pero con el pasar del tiempo fui perdiendo ese deseo hasta tal punto de odiarlas y de, al igual que todos, creer que los riujin eran causantes de tanta mala suerte... por ello hubo veces en que llegue a despreciarme y a repugnarme yo mismo"  
  
"Existió un tiempo en que yo soñé y desee un destino como el de mis padres, un amor prohibido y que al final, igual que ellos, estar junto a esa persona... en cierta forma lo experimente pero desgraciadamente no sucedió como yo lo hubiese deseado... era tan grande el deseo pero tan imposible la meta, que decidimos separarnos... ella regreso a su mundo, la luna fantasma o tierra como ella le llamaba, y yo m e quede aquí en Gaea, lugar creado por mis antepasados, los riujins..."  
  
"Lo que éramos no se le podía llamar familia completa ya que mi padre siempre estaba tan atareado en asuntos de gobierno que rara vez teníamos tiempo de estar con el... e inclusive había veces en que se ausentaba por largos periodos de tiempo, sin nosotros saber nada de el, mi madre también a veces se encontraba ocupada ya que ayudaba en un orfanatorio en Fanelia... me entristecía estar sin mis padres pero gracias al cielo mi hermano estaba junto a mi y también se encontraba alguien... quien pronto seria la persona... la única que me conocería a fondo... la única que estaría junto a mi hasta hoy en día y estoy seguro que hasta el final... una chica gato, de nombre Merulu"  
  
"Merulu llegaría a mi gracias a mi madre, cuando la trajo se encontraba asustada y herida, al principio no confió en mi, por que muchas gente la había lastimado tanto física como sicológicamente pero poco a poco se acerco a mi y se convirtió en mi compañera de juegos y de travesuras, mi apoyo y mi hermana."  
  
"Cuando Folken cumplió una edad, que mis padres creían conveniente, lo comenzaron a entrenar para que al ser mayor tomara la corona de Fanelia. Folken quedo bajo la tutela de Vargas, uno de los mejores y mas leales espadachines de Fanelia, mi padre confiaba en el con toda su vida, era su mano derecha"  
  
"Así lo alejaron de mi, fue en los momentos que Merulu se convirtió en la única que estaba conmigo cuando los dos soles cruzaban el cielo y cuando la luna fantasma aparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella siempre me entendió y me apoyo e inclusive hubo en tiempo en el que ella era mi mundo y como alguna vez le dije a Hitomi, Merulu era lo único que me quedaba en la vida"  
  
"Hubo un día en que tan deprimido estaba que llegue a creer que mis padres no me querían por no estar a mi lado y que tampoco mi hermano estaba conmigo... que decidí... arriesgarme y probar a mis padres... así sabría si alguna vez les importe. Merulu me rogó que no lo hiciera pero yo me veía tan cegado por la ira y el dolor que no le hice caso, subí a la barda que dividía el palacio del pueblo en general y me lance... intente volar... y caí... entonces escuche la voz de mi hermano y sentí como unos brazos me tomaban... era mi madre quien me había salvado, pude notar en sus ojos preocupación... ella sabia lo que intentaba hacer pero solo me dijo que no debía utilizar mis alas... todavía no estaban tan fuertes, me sentí mal en ese entonces... pero al menos... en verdad discúlpame madre... descubrí que mi llegada a este mundo nunca fue en vano, que llegue aquí por que mis padres en verdad me deseaban y que aun que no estuvieras todos los días junto a mi, me tenían muy presente en sus mentes. Todo quedo como un simple accidente... mi madre le explico a mi padre que solo quería probar mis alas pero yo se que ella sabia la verdad... pero ese seria un secreto que ambos compartiríamos"  
  
"Después de aquellos todo volvió a la normalidad solo que mi madre pasaba mas tiempo conmigo y con Merulu, mi hermano seguía con su entrenamiento y mi padre se encontraba como siempre atareado hasta que un día callo enfermo... nadie supo como ni cuando, su enfermedad duro como dos semanas después de eso, murió... mi madre que al momento de mi padre caer enfermo se dedico a cuidarlo, quedo destrozada... se encerró en su habitación donde permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo... yo quería hacer algo pero por primera vez en mi vida sentiría un sentimiento que me acompañaría durante mucho tiempo mas... me refiero a la impotencia de no saber ni poder hacer nada. De nuevo me sentí perdido como tiempo atrás. Folken regreso a casa para preparar el velorio debido a que mi madre se encontraba demasiado triste... mi padre fue enterrado con todo el respeto del mundo... su tumba ahora yace en la parte trasera del castillo, en la colina, donde se encuentra el gran árbol, el gran protector de la familia real. Folken permaneció mas tiempo aquí, duro mas o menos tres días en casa, fueron tres gloriosos días donde yo no cabía de felicidad, pero no sabría que esta de nuevo se iría... antes de partir, en el tercer día, Folken me platico la prueba que tenia que pasar para convertirse en rey de Fanelia, debía matar a un dragón y sacarle su corazón o energist, así probaría, valor y fuerza... y que también al encontrarse Fanelia en peligro despertaría al legendaria protector de la ciudad... al legendaria Guifmeler Escaflowne, cumpliendo un pacto de sangre y con ayuda de aquella pieza de rosado color que brillaba al unísono con el péndulo de Hitomi... yo no quería que se fuera pero era su destino, por nacer como primer heredero a fanelia. A la mañana siguiente se marcho... fue cuando mi madre comenzó a confiar en el y viéndolo como único sucesor a mi padre... el debía convertirse en rey..."  
  
"El tiempo paso en Fanelia y cada vez que las horas, minutos y días corrían mas vana se hacia la esperanza de mi madre y su salud se iba debilitando mas... Folken nunca regreso... y los rumores corrían en labios de todos... mas de una vez me toco escucharlos... decían que Folken-Sama, así le llamaban, había huido por miedo, otros que era una rata cobarde y los últimos que había muerto en búsqueda de su corona... yo... le di por muerto mas de una vez... fue cuando me comencé a entrenar para volverme mas fuerte que mi hermano... no soportaba la idea de que como Folken había fracasado a mi me vieran como si fuera a llorar del miedo... así un odio invisible comenzó a carcumirme por dentro... mi único objetivo de ahora en adelante era demostrar que yo no era igual que el y que debía superarlo... En cambio mi madre siempre oraba frente a la tumba de mi madre... rogando por que Folken regresase... lloraba largas horas... ahí arrodillada a los pies del sepulcro y yo solo la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, le suplicaba que no llorara mas pero todo era inútil, solo me voltea a ver con una expresión tan triste... Así fueron la mayoría de los días hasta que al igual que mi padre callo enferma..."  
  
"En esos días de desesperación aun que sea con una leve caricia trataba de aminorar mi tristeza pero era imposible de quitar al verla pegada a una cama, todo mi mundo se derrumbaba cada vez mas y la muerte a cada segundo que pasaba me arrebataba a mi madre... recuerdo su ultimo suspiro, ella me abrazo y me apoyo en su pecho, acostándome yo a su lado... ahí pude escuchar los últimos latidos de su corazón... pum.... pum... pum... cada vez mas despacio... pum... el ultimo latido se hizo escuchar y le siguió el silencio... pero en mi cerebro no había paz... ese sonido todavía me retumbaba en la cabeza... como una pelota que brinca de un lado para otro... intentando salir... aun hoy puedo escucharlo... ella... fue como si cayera en un sueño... yo me quede ahí... inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, incapaz de salir corriendo a llamar a alguien, a decir que mi madre, la reina de Fanelia... había muerto... que ahora ya no sufriría mas por que estaría junto a mi padre y que tal vez no se percata de que en la tierra dejo a un niño huérfano y a una chica gato totalmente destrozada"  
  
"al poco tiempo llegaron las doncellas, me separaron de mi madre y me llevaron a mi habitación, donde alguien se encargo de vestirme en ropas negras... pasaron unos minutos pero para mi fueron eternidades, después me llevaron de nuevo con mi madre... y ahí estaba acostada en su cama como la ultima vez que la vi, pero ahora se encontraba arreglada, su rostro se veía pacifico y su azabache cabellera estaba esparcida por la blancura de la sabana, la llame en silencio, no contesto... la ceremonia fue sencilla pero respetable y elegante.... tal y como le hubiese gustado a mi madre... al momento de ser enterrada fue... cuando comencé a llorar... hasta ese momento tuve la oportunidad de analizar lo que había sucedido... había sido la ultima persona que la vio con vida y la única que estuvo con ella durante su partida... yo la despedí pero mi padre la recibió... Le grite... y me queje... por que me dejaba solo? Yo... ya no tenia a nadie... por que lo hacia?... por que no me llevaba con ella?..."  
  
"Después de la muerte de mi madre quede al cuidado de Vargas, que aun por su dura apariencia era alguien dulce por dentro, el llego a ser un padre para mi. Cuando llegue a los 10 años estaba listo para tomas las clases que mi hermano dejo incompletas. 'Eres el futuro de Fanelia' Vargas siempre me lo mencionaba cuando estaba apunto de darme por vencido, esa frase siempre me hizo ver adelante también fue el deseo de superar a mi hermano... por que sentía y creía que así podría llenar el vació que el me dejo al nunca regresar a casa... pero eso fue uno de los grandes errores que cometí..."  
  
"Cuando cumpli los 16 años estaba listo para partir en búsqueda del dragón, me aventure en esa prueba hasta llegar a dar con este... pero mas sorpresas me esperaban... el dragón me mando a un mundo lejano y desconocido... al menos desconocido para todos aquellos que residen en Gaea, me refiero a la Luna Fantasma. Ahí conocí a la persona que despertaría en mi diversas emociones tales como el amor, me refiero a mi dulce adivina de verdes ojos, Hitomi Kanzaki. Gracias a ella no solo pude derrotar al dragón sino que también ella me ayudo durante la guerra que se desataría desde mi regreso a Fanelia hasta nuestra separación."  
  
"Ambos fuimos transportados de nuevo a mi mundo. Al llegar a Fanelia todos me recibieron con gran gozo especialmente Merulu, al día siguiente comenzó la ceremonia para yo ser coronado rey y ese mismo día fuimos atacados por una lejana región, Zaibach que era comandada en general por Lord Dorquik... o mejor conocido como Izack. Durante el ataque, Fanelia y su gente perecieron... Vargas intento protegerme pero también termino con el mismo destino que mi pueblo... fue cuando despertaba a Escaflowne y estaba listo para luchar cuando fui trasportado de nuevo, por ese blanco resplandor, a otra regio de fanelia... a los bosques de Asturia..."  
  
"Así comenzó la guerra mas grande que Gaea pudiera afrontar donde todas las regiones del planeta debían unirse tales como Fanelia, Freid, Asturia, entre otras. Todos teníamos que hacer a un lado nuestros prejuicios y pasados para poder unirnos. Durante el transcurso de guerra me volví mas fuerte aprendiendo de la vida y los demás, Como mi padre lo dijo. Conocí diversas personas como Allen shezar, gran espadachín de asturia, Millerna Aston, tercera princesa de Asturia y comprometida con Diden Fassa, Driden Fassa, noble de Asturia y prometido de Millerna Aston, Chid Freid, rey de Freid, Gadeth y su tripulación, súbditos de Allen, Dilandu, comandante de la tropa de Zaibach y hermana de Allen... tantas personas que nunca creí conocer. También estaría el reencuentro con mi hermano, pero en cierta forma no me llenaría de alegría por que me enteraría que fue el quien comando las tropas para destruir a Fanelia, eso aumentaría mas mi odio y su muerte inminente por buscar de Gaea un lugar mejor. Ahora que lo veo siento que he llevado mi vida hasta un punto en el cual nunca imagine estar"  
  
"Lo que mas me sorprendió es que pude saborear el amor por mi dulce adivina que me cautivo por su don, su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos turquesa, todo su ser... ella lo era todo, cuanto la extrañe cuando, por primera vez, no la tuve junto a mi, me sentía perdido en verdad no sabia como actuar o que decir para que no se notara mi dolor, por que desde muy chico aprendí que demostrar mi debilidad es malo, aun que después ella misma me demostró que no tenia que ser así pero esa vez mi orgullo era tan fuerte que inclusive mi mente me decía lo contrario a mi corazón. También tuve celos por Allen, aquel que desde el momento en que Hitomi lo conoció quedo prendada de su caballerosidad... y com0 yo no era nada ante el era fácil pasar desapercibido... aun que en ese momento no me preocupaba, ya que yo seguía amándola clandestinamente, cuidándola y observándola desde lejos. Cuando regreso a la Luna Fantasma, yo fui por ella con Escaflowne, me emociono tanto al verla y escucharle gritar mi nombre... eso me demostró que al menos me extrañaba... que deseaba regresar conmigo... de igual manera yo la llame, le tendí la mano invitándola a seguir a mi lado y regresar a Gaea. Me abrazo... kami... fue el momento mas feliz, por que pude sentir su cabello, su piel, su aroma, mientras éramos transportados a Gaea juntos, para seguir con la guerra que se había desatado pero ahora íbamos preparados por que ya no estábamos solos sino que nos teníamos el uno al otro para vencer toda dificultad."  
  
"Tiempo atrás Folken de nuevo se unió a nosotros pero el invisible odio que sentía hacia el no me dejaba demostrar el cariño que le tenia... mas bien al saber que el fue el responsable de lo que sucedió en Fanelia siempre decir que el solo podía morir bajo la espada del rey. El día que se unió a nuestro bando me llamo para que habláramos a solas pero Hitomi nos acompaño... yo en un principio no lo deseaba por que estaba dolido al ver a Hitomi besarse con Allen, por lo que en ese tiempo, yo le trataba con frialdad... nos vimos en las ruinas de Fanelia, donde el me explico que se unió a Dorkik por que creía que así podría darle a Gaea un mejor futuro. De igual manera me contó lo que sucedió con el dragón, que el al enfrentarse con este quedo gravemente lastimado hasta el punto de perder la vida pero que Lord Dorkik con su gran conocimiento en tecnología le salvo la vida, reconstruyéndole el brazo que el dragón le había quitado, poniéndole uno de metal. Así fue como acepte que se uniera a nosotros... También me mostró sus alas que se habían vuelto negras por el enorme poder que contenía... Fue... en ese momento... cuando... sentí alegría por que al fin Folken Lacour De Fanel volvía a su hogar"  
  
"Mientras estuvo con nosotros compartió todos sus cocimientos y avances tecnológicos, científicos y médicos que Zaibach tenia, así nosotros nos enfrentáramos con ellos en igualdades, para destruir el retorcido deseo de Lord Dorkik... que sucediese lo mismo que en Atlantis. Desafortunadamente el mismo día en que enfrentamos a Lord Dorkik... mi hermano... pereció, trato de matara a Izack la primera persona que llego de la Luna Fantasma a Gaea, estableciéndose y haciendo mas fuerte a Zaibach. Pero no sirvió de nada, acabo con su cuerpo pero no con el espíritu de aquel hombre regreso por unos momentos amenazando de nuevo a Gaea... en ese momento yo me encontraba peleando, cuando sentí muy dentro de mi que algo se rompía y al mismo tiempo un recuerdo de mi infancia asalto a mi mente, me vi a mi mismo, cuando era pequeño, yo iba corriendo hacia mi hermano, quien en ese momento me volteo a ver con una sonrisa me tomo en sus brazos y me levanto... menciono mi nombre... Avente a mi enemigo y levante la mirada al cielo y con todas las fuerzas de mi alma lo llame... como le decía de pequeño 'Onii-Chan!'... lo llame... para que viniera y me calmara como cuando era niño... nunca vino y yo tuve que seguir... pero no quería... nunca me ha gustado pelear y el lo sabia perfectamente..."  
  
"Al ir cayendo la noche todo comenzó a terminar el sueño de Dorkik quedo destrozado gracias a mi deseo y al de Hitomi... aquí en Fanelia los sueños reina y gracias a eso... una pesadilla acabo. Cada quien regreso a su vida, Millerna y Driden se casaron, Chid a la muerte de su padre ocupo su lugar, Allen al fin encontró a su hermana... todos obtuvieron lo que buscaban y yo... junto con Merulu comenzamos a reconstruir Fanelia mientras que Hitomi... ella regreso a su mundo, aun que ambos nos amábamos creímos que era lo mejor para los dos. Ella pertenecía a un mundo totalmente distinto al mío y yo tenia que tomar mis responsabilidades como rey de Fanelia... cuando nos despedimos Hitomi me dijo que siempre me recordaría y que si... le entristecía la separación pero que ella debía tomar ese camino como su abuela lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. Pero antes de irse me dio su reliquia mas grande y algo que perteneció a mis antepasados, riujins, su péndulo creado del mismo material que el corazón de Escaflowne, el energist... Mi dulce adivina, que dicha la mía el haberte conocido!"  
  
"A su partida seguí mi vida con tanto fervor por que sabia que tu me acompañabas, así pasaron seis años para que yo decidiera casarme y pase 2 años conociendo a una joven princesa de una región conocida como Kiamn. Con ella pude compartir cinco años de mi vida hasta perderla... perder a otra persona no lo podía soportar y me hubiese hundido en mi soledad a no ser por otro ser que sabia me necesitaba, de ese momento en adelante yo me haría cargo de su crecimiento y felicidad. Igual que mi madre me he sostenido de ella, viéndola como mi hija y la futura heredera al trono de Fanelia y Kiamn para que tome el lugar cuando yo ya no este aquí y me una al dulce ángel que me dejo hace 17 años atrás. "  
  
"Aun recuerdo aquel día, cuando ella callo gravemente enferma, tiempo después me abandono... se despidió tan dulcemente como llego. Por ella fui capas de todo y aun que trate de cumplir toda aquella promesa que le hice, fracase, no la tuve a mi lado para toda la eternidad, no la hice feliz y regresamos a aquel horrible lugar donde alguna vez le dije, al casarnos, que nunca regresaríamos."  
  
"Que horrible destino fue el de aquella bella mariposa, se fue, dejo este mundo de muertos para irse a uno donde será coronada con laureles, flores y estrellas para resaltar la belleza que una vez tubo y que por siempre tendrá. No la he ido a ver a su lecho por que se que permanece aquí en su hogar, en Fanelia, donde supo lo que era la libertad, el amor y la felicidad, donde sonrío y dejo su alma ser, como siempre debió ser. Vivió conmigo, bajo mi protección y la del gran árbol... Si ahí algo que me perturba noche y día es el hecho de que yo al conocerla no la acepte por que le veía como un obstáculo al amor que le tenia a mi Hitomi y que antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta o hacer algo sentí.... que ella me daba la vida que alguna vez se me fue arrebatada. Tal vez nunca supo, hasta el lecho de su muerte, que existió algo en mi que soñaba con su morada cabellera, su pálida piel, su frágil pero a la vez gallardo cuerpo, su embriagador aroma, su dulce voz, sus cálidos brazos y aquellos ojos azul oscuro en los cuales me perdí tantas veces como me fue posible. Hasta hoy me animo a recordarlo y contarlo, escribiéndolo en esta pequeña libreta que tantos años atrás me regalaste Hitomi."  
  
"También te ame Hitomi, con tanto fervor y deseo que mas de una vez pensé en regresarte a este mundo junto a mi viviendo aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, aun conservo tu imagen en mi memoria, tan bella como siempre. Mi sentimientos no han cambiado en cuanto a tu persona y aquella idea me sigue molestando pero no debo, no puedo, quiero pensar en aquellos que están a mi cuidado y especialmente en mi heredero, por que es mi mundo y no puedo dejarla sola, sola como su madre vivió, como el error tan grave que cometí y algún día pienso pagar... yo se de todas formas lo hubieses preferido así. Discúlpame Hitomi, no es que no te ame es mas bien por que encontré a alguien a quien amo mas... a mi otra mitad"  
  
Así con estos pensamientos Van dejo la pluma a un lado, recostándose en el respaldo del sillón, para poder descansar su vista, la cual comenzaba a deteriorarse por los tantas noches de desvelo y por la edad que, aun que fuera lentamente, comenzaba a presentarse. La frágil luz que envolvía al cuarto procedía de la diminuta lámpara de aceite a su lado, como compañera en esa obscura noche y la que en tiempos pasados era la única luz que su madre soportaba, cuando lloraba lamentando la perdida de su padre y hermano  
  
Sin darse cuenta la noche había transcurrido yéndose esta como un suspiro que al aire se incorpora.  
  
Tomo de nuevo la pluma mojándola con la tinta. Era sorprendente las tantas cosas que podía escribir y el ardiente deseo de desahogarse, al menos con palabras escritas en un lugar donde tal vez nadie lo leerá pero al fin y al cabo era su secreto.  
  
Comenzó a escribir una y otra vez llenando las hojas de esa mística escritura, sin detenerse, solo escribía lo que a su mente llegaba, todo con excelente detalle quedando gravados en un insignificante pero a la vez, a su parecer, un apreciado pedazo de papel.  
  
"Me encantaría que algún día regresaras, Hitomi, para al menos disfrutar de un rencuentro entre amigos, ya que tu has seguido tu vida y yo la mía, llevándola hasta el final. He de prometerte que de ahora en adelante escribiré todo lo que me pase, así sentiré que estas conmigo y que me apoyas. Te hablare sobre mi esposa, que en paz descanse, la dulce Meian (Fanel) Kinemo y de..."  
  
Se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de pisadas y al ver la figura de una joven mujer que le miraba entonces cerro el libro  
  
-Otosan... le he estado buscando toda la mañana – la joven era alta, gallarda, de tez blanca, rizos de un morado oscuro, de dulce sonrisa y unos ojos color rubí adornaban su rostro – todavía no te has cambiado? – su sonrisa aumento mas mientras su voz intentaba tomar un tono de molestia  
  
-Van sonrió ante aquella imagen – No pude dormir durante toda la noche, Tokyo-Chan y me entretuve con un libro, por ello no me he cambiado  
  
-Deberías dormir – la joven se acerco – no es bueno que estés aquí cuando esta haciendo mucho frió  
  
-Calma no pasa nada  
  
-Esta bien pero... – le miro con una sonrisa picara – el desayuno esta lista y será mejor que bajes, todos los invitados ya se están reuniendo  
  
-Ahora voy, solo paso a mi habitación a cambiarme y te sigo... mientras baja tu y recíbelos – se levanto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tokyo – eres mi representante así que te toca – le guiño un ojo  
  
-Hai! – La joven giro sobre sus pies dando media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, al llega volteo a verle – Solo no tarde mucho... no me gustaría decirles que no estarás presente  
  
-No te preocupes iré lo mas pronto que pueda aparte recuerda que son mas tus invitados que míos  
  
-Oto-san! – soltó una carcajada y volteo a ver hacia el retrato de la mujer – Buenos días Oka-San! – al hacer esto abrió la puerta y salió del lugar perdiéndose en el pasillo donde se reflejaba la cálida luz del sol  
  
Van tomo de nuevo la pluma y abrió la libreta, comenzó a escribir lo que había quedado inconcluso  
  
"...mi hija, la heredera al trono de Fanelia y Kiamn, Tokio No Tenshi Fanel"  
  
Cerro la libreta y vio la imagen de su esposa, sonrió para si 'Tokyo es tu viva imagen, mi dulce Meian... como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, t e extraño tanto' cerro los ojos dando un suspiro 'Así me ayudarías a enfrentar lo que me espera...' volteo a ver la imagen 'Pero no te preocupes – sonrió- yo cuidare de ella hasta que me sea posible' se acerco a un ventana donde abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol iluminara el retrato, se aproximo a la puerta donde dirigió una ultima sonrisa a la pintura sintiendo que la propia Meian estaba ahí sonriéndole. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas  
  
Fin  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar un fic, espero que les guste. La historia surgio de un dia en que pues, me puse a pensar en lo que sucederia si Hitomi no regresase (no es que no me guste la pareja pero se me hace un poco mas realista) asi que me di a la tarea de crear a otra persona, siento que esta le queda a Van, tal vez no tanto como hitomi pero se hizo el intento. Este one-shot es un especie de resumen de una historia que se me ocurrio pero que por falta de imaginación pues no he pasado mas haya del segundo capitulo (espero algun dia terminarla) y haber si me animo a ponerla xD. Los paises y algunos personajes estan inventados al cien por ciento, es que me gusto la idea de salirme un poco del mundo de Gaia y crear una nueva nación.  
  
El titulo esta basado en uno de los capitulos (para ser mas exactos el Cap. 9 "Hana no kioku") de la serie, claro puede variar dependiendo del doblaje, pero la idea es casi la misma.  
  
Quejas, comentarios, etc a mi mail (angel_de_fanelia@hotmail.com) o un review, si se les hace mas sencillo  
  
Anjirusu Fanel Grandier 


End file.
